leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG061
}} Disaster of Disguise (Japanese: 仮面のコーディネーター・ファントム登場！！ Enter the Phantom Masked Coordinator!!) is the 61st episode of the , and the 335th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on January 29, 2004 and in the United States on December 11, 2004. Blurb Drew loses a Pokémon battle to the mysterious "Phantom," a masked Pokémon Trainer using a Dusclops. Because of the injuries sustained by his Roselia, Drew has to drop out of the Pokémon Contest in Verdanturf Town. May is there to compete with her Skitty, and while practicing she is challenged to a battle with Phantom that Ash accepts instead. The battle is interrupted by the arrival of a woman in a limo who chases the Phantom into the woods. The woman reveals she is looking for her son Timmy, who has been missing a lot lately, usually when the Phantom is around. The kids follow her to a mansion where they meet the entire family. Timmy's father reveals that Tommy is the Phantom, disguising himself only because his mother hates Pokémon. Brock dresses up as the Phantom to fool the mother, but Team Rocket shows up to unmask the Phantom for a huge reward. Skitty's Blizzard attack frees Brock but also unmasks him by accident. Brock quickly runs off, and it appears that the mother did not see his face. Timmy decides to compete in the Pokémon Contest. Plot While preparing to enter the Verdanturf Town Pokémon Contest with , and the others are amazed when they encounter her rival Drew who announces that he is not going to enter as his is injured after a battle with a belonging to a masked . He warns the gang to watch out for the mysterious Coordinator who goes by the name "Phantom". Meanwhile, are also in and Jessie is preparing to enter into the Verdanturf Contest. Soon, however, Phantom approaches and the gang and challenges them to a battle, Ash accepts the challenge and pits against Phantom's Dusclops. Ash attempts to use attacks against Dusclops but, being a type it is unaffected. Dusclops deals heavy damage to Pikachu and it seems as thought Phantom will win the battle. However, a car pulls up and Phantom flees, a large middle aged woman chases after him but soon loses him. While running away, Phantom cuts his hand on a stray branch. The gang catch up with the woman and she reveals that she is concerned for her son Timmy who has been skipping school and hanging around with the mysterious Phantom. The gang agree to reveal the identity of the Phantom so that he can be punished and stop influencing Timmy. Team Rocket overhear the conversation and also begin searching for the Phantom. The gang are taken to Timmy's house where he is seen to be making notes on a tough Pikachu he battled that day and also has a cut on his hand. Timmy's mother notices these details and realizes that Timmy may be the Phantom. Timmy's mother makes it clear that she doesn't want Timmy to be a Pokémon Trainer but instead wants him to CEO of her company when she leaves. Timmy's father is then revealed and tells the gang that he was once a great Pokémon Coordinator but when he met his wife he was forced to give it up because she hated Pokémon. However, his love for Pokémon remained so he created the Dusclops costume and entered Pokémon Contests as The Phantom whenever he was out of his wife's sight. However, Timmy's father gave up coordinating when his secret became too hard to keep and put his costume away. Until one day Timmy found a stray Duskull and his father made him a new Phantom costume so he could train in secret and become a Coordinator. The gang formulate a plan to help Timmy enter the Verdanturf Contest; dresses in the Phantom costume and challenges May to a battle with both Timmy and his mother present. She begins to believe that Timmy is not the Phantom but Team Rocket appear and attempt to reveal Brock as the Phantom to claim a reward from Timmy's mother. Jessie's constricts Brock making him unable to hold his mask on. Skitty uses to blow Seviper away but Brock falls to the ground and reveals his face to Timmy's mother for a second. Pikachu uses to dispose of Team Rocket and Timmy's mother seems to believe the trick saying that she knew Timmy wasn't the Phantom and returning to work. The stage is set for Timmy and May to enter the Verdanturf Contest as rivals. Major events * and arrive in Verdanturf Town and meet up with Drew again. Debuts Humans * Timmy Grimm * Tommy Grimm * Mrs. Grimm Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Drew * Nurse Joy * Timmy Grimm * Tommy Grimm * Mrs. Grimm * Dr. Abby (flashback) * Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (The Phantom/Timmy Grimm's; flashback) * (The Phantom/Timmy Grimm's) * ( ) * (Dr. Abby's; nicknamed "Johnny"; flashback) * (Tommy Grimm's; flashback) * ( 's) * (flashback) Trivia * The dub title of this episode is a reference to the phrase "master of disguise." * is disguised similarly to of the series. * While the answer to the Pokémon Trainer's Choice segment is correct, would also be correct as it is a , which is super-effective against 's type. * This episode first aired in Japan on the same day was first released. * Timmy says "Float like a , sting like a ", a reference to the famous phrase "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee" from . Errors * The bandage on Timmy's hand disappears when he first greets his mom downstairs. * When Timmy was trying to hide the disguise from , the white part on the hat was overlapping the computer screen. * When is going to throw juggling balls to to practice, she has three balls in her left hand and one ball in her right hand. When she has thrown two juggling balls to Skitty, she still has three balls in her left hand and one ball in her right hand. * Drew's Roselia was defeated by despite the move not being a damage-dealing move. Dub edits * The pen that Timmy loses has a small Poké Ball on top of it in the Japanese version. The dub paints a small design over it. Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which one of these Pokémon is the best choice to battle ? * Choices: , , * Answer: Ok, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=הפנטום |it= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= |hi=मास्क के पीछे है कौन? }} 061 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroaki Shimura Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Drew de:Perfekt getarnt! es:EP337 fr:AG061 it:AG061 ja:AG編第61話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第61集